


Octo Morty

by Mako_Octo



Series: Yin/ Yang Ricks [11]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Family addition, Gen, Octo Morty - Freeform, Yin and Yang Rick, flower morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Flower Morty found something in the lake...





	Octo Morty

**Author's Note:**

> 253 is another Pocket Mortys reference. :)

“It’s not very sunny,” Flower Morty thought as he dunked his bare feet into the lake while sitting on his basking boulder. Grandpas Yin and Yang didn’t mention anything about rain today, but when he saw how overcast it was during breakfast, Morty wanted to get out as soon as possible. He needed to get as much sunlight as he could. Something Grandpa Yin had taught him.

Still focusing on the sky, Morty kicked his feet in the water, lightly splashing himself occasionally with cool droplets. His toe caught a piece of seaweed. Morty had explored the entire lake with Yang enough times to know for sure that there wasn’t anything more than small fish in the lake. Lazily, Morty glanced down to kick the sticky kelp off his foot. 

Except it wasn’t a green, jelly plant that was wrapped around his toes. Instead, it was a writhing, pink tentacle. Following the puckering buttons, Morty saw it was attached to a submerged face whose eyes were locked with Morty’s. 

Morty screamed, kicking his feet to get the tentacle off him. The creature dove under the water, frightened by Morty’s cry. Confused at seeing how afraid of him the critter was, Morty leaned toward the water again.

“Um, I-I’m sorry. A-are you ok l-little guy?” Morty cooed, still shaking slightly at the idea of an undiscovered species in the lake. There was movement under the water. Morty watched as it became a shape, larger than he was expecting.

Morty jumped back again as the distorted face of an octopus resurfaced. Its eyes were wide, set on a round pink head. Tentacles hung from its face where a mouth should have been. Swallowing his fear, Morty tried to smile.

“H-Hi. I’m Morty.” He looked down at his hands, wondering if he should offer one to shake.

“Moe-tee…” a voice blubbered. When it spoke, Morty’s head snapped up to the pink creature. Slowly, its figure rose higher out of the water. It had a torso, like a human would, and arms, which were tentacles eeling out from a tattered, yellow shirt. 

His shirt! Morty thought, seizing his own. “A-are you a M-Morty?” he asked the octopus, his hand fluttering in the air as if the creature was painful to touch. Its eyes widened and its arm tentacle gripped the yellow rags hanging across its body.

“Moe-tee...?” The small tentacles on its face fluttered as it spoke. It looked down at its tentacle hands, as if trying to remember something. When it looked back up, it spoke again, “No… Two-five-three…” Morty gasped and reached out to grab the other Morty’s arm, falling waist deep into the lake as he did.

“No. No. I-I can’t believe they-” Morty began to raise his voice before he noticed the tears already streaming down his new brother’s face. He bowed his head, but held onto the other Morty’s tentacle. “You’re safe now. I promise they can’t hurt you any more.” 

He looked back up to the octopus faced Morty. His eyes were locked on him, Morty knew why. A promise meant nothing with those Ricks. Morty stood tall and placed his hands on the other’s shoulders. He smiled and pulled him close in a hug, something he had first received only after coming to this mountain. In the beginning, the torso against him was stiff and unsure of what to do. Then slowly, tentacles came around Morty, and Octo Morty rested his head on Flower Morty’s shoulder. 

“You can call me, Bellis.” Flower Morty whispered, holding the damaged Morty close, deciding only to let go when the other Morty started to pull away.

“Bell…” Octo Morty blubbed back. Morty chuckled and leaned back to face his brother.

“Bel-lis.” He said slowly, knowing that Octo Morty was watching his lips. 

He nodded and took a breath, closing his eyes as if he was concentrating, “B-bell…” 

Bellis smiled and patted the other Morty on the head. 

“I guess that works. What do we call you?” Octo Morty paused, as if he was confused.

“Two, five, three…” He replied, slowly, like he was making sure that the other Morty understood. Bellis frowned briefly, then began to guide his brother toward the bank.

“They’ll change that.” Bellis assured, gently helping their newest resident up to the house.

______________________________________________________________

Yang was pacing back and forth in the kitchen while Yin was kneeling in front of the two Morty’s. Seeing another version of his grandson in rags and clearly maltreated, reignited Yang’s anger towards the other Ricks. It took all of his willpower to not rush to his shed and try to find where they were. He bit in inside of his lip until he tasted iron. Yin, while aware of the explosion brewing inside of his lover, focused on the two boys. Smiling, he took Octo Morty’s and Flower Morty’s hand in each of his.

“Well, this family just keeps getting bigger and bigger.” He said, squeezing their hands softly as a comfort. Octo Morty was immediately drawn to Yin. First of all, Yin looked nothing like the other Ricks he was used to. Yin’s dark, long hair contrasting with his blue eyes made him soothing, heartening to be close to. His demeanor just made him all the more so. Octo Morty glanced timidly to Yang, his pink color changing to yellow-orange, giving his fear away. While Yang’s resemblance to the other Ricks was lacking as well, the intimidating aura he naturally gave off kept Octo Morty on alert. Yin took his other tentacle in his hand. 

“I know what kind of place you came from, little  _ tako _ , but in time you will see that you are truly safe here.” Octo Morty’s cheeks raised, a smile. Flower Morty beamed, then paused at what Yin had said.

“Ta-co?” Morty tried to repeat, assuming that Yin was referring to the food. Yin smiled at him and shook his head, knowing what he was thinking of.

“ _ Tako _ . It’s Japanese for octopus.” Octo Morty gripped Yin’s hands tighter, making him look at him.

“Ta-ko..?” His mouth tentacles fluttered as he spoke the word, enjoying the sound. His color steadily returning to a pink-red hue. Yin nodded with him in agreement.

“That’s what we’ll call you then. Tako. No more two, five, three.” Yin announced. The two boys cheered, hugging each other in their new brotherhood. “Now we need to figure out where you will be sleeping.” Flower Morty jumped up and down.

“Ooh, ooh. We can share a room!” He suggested excitedly. 

Nodding, Yin ran a thumb gently over Tako’s skin, noting the delicate nature of a sea creature’s flesh. “You seem to be ok out of water, but it would probably be best if you slept submerged.” Yin stood and glanced to Yang, who was still pacing behind them. 

“Think you could make an aquarium bed?” He asked him. Yang stopped and looked over Tako. While he tried to make his expression soft, his fury flickered at the surface. Tako stepped behind Bellis, his color darkening. Seeing that reminded Yang of how their Morty was with him in the beginning. He took a deep breath and walked over to the two boys. 

He knelt down in front of them and smiled, “How would you like your own bed, Tako?” Bellis reached over and placed his hand on Tako’s which was wrapped around his arm, trying to show him that he was safe. Slowly, Tako looked over Bellis’ shoulder to Yang. His wide eyes scrutinizing him for a flinch, a twitch, some kind of sign that he was faking his kindness. 

Yang knew exactly what he was thinking, Bellis was the same way when he found him. An idea suddenly came to him and Yang held out his hand, palm up in front of the octopus boy. Tako stared at the open hand, too afraid to give him his own.

Bellis smiled at this. Yang had done the same thing to Bellis when he found him in the cave. He sat there with his hand out for as long as he needed to until Bellis finally decided to trust him. Only then did Yang carry him safely home.

Tako continued to watch Yang’s hand. It was much larger than the other Ricks. Calluses and rough patches covered his palm. Tako glanced at his tentacle hand and turned it so his suckers were up. The scars on Yang’s hand looked like his suckers, Tako thought. Carefully watching Yang as he moved, he reached out to stick one of them to Yang’s palm. When nothing happened, he slithered more of his tentacle into Yang’s hand. Yang smiled bigger and lightly closed his fingers around Tako’s hand. 

“Yay..?” Tako mumbled, his cheeks raising to mimic Yang’s smile. 

“That’s right.” He answered, “My name is Yang.” Tako stepped out from behind Bellis, but still held to one of his arms, automatically assigning Flower Morty as his safe place. He looked around the space they were in, noting the lack of exam tables, prison cells, and smell of human filth. He looked back to Yang.

“No… Rik..?” He asked, nervously looking everyone in the eyes, waiting for a tell that it was all false. His old Ricks liked to put him simulations to make him believe he was human, only to laugh when they proved him wrong. Cruel jokes like that forced him into a constant state of suspicion. Yin came up behind Yang and put his hands on his shoulders. 

“No Ricks.” Yin answered. The three of them watched Tako as his skin gradually changed to a deep ocean blue. He was at peace. 

Suddenly tears began to pour from his eyes. He collapsed with his tentacle legs under him. Before either grandfather could react, Bellis fell to the floor next to him and wrapped his arms around Tako. Muffled sounds of sobbing rose from between them as the boys held each other. Yin and Yang watched broken heartedly as years of pain was finally released from their newest grandson. His skin flashed different colors as his emotions flooded him. 

Flower Morty’s face was wet, when they finally looked at each other. Through the tears, smiles emerged on both of their faces. Tako was the first to break the silence.

“Free... Two, fi-...” He paused, “Ta-ko… is… free...” 


End file.
